The present invention relates to an automatic resident card dispensing system, or more in particular to an automatic resident card dispensing system capable of accurately identifying a person demanding the resident card as an authorized applicant and dispensing it by giving a question-and-answer session utilizing a resident record data specific to the particular applicant for identification.
Local self-governing bodies or local administration are required to process jobs at the window for issuing various certificates or the like documents including the resident card as a part of resident services. A conventional automatic resident card delivery system using office automation equipment has been developed in order not to deteriorate the window teller services in case the five-day work week system is introduced to self-governing bodies. This conventional automatic resident card delivery system is such that when a city dweller desiring the issue of his/her resident card inserts an identification card and enters his/her code number or password, the host computer in the municipal office connected to the automatic delivery system is accessed and identifies him/her, thereby automatically processing such operations as delivery of his/her resident card, payment of the fee and dispensing of the receipt.
In such an automatic resident card delivery system, however, the machine for automatic delivery is operated by the resident himself demanding the issue of a resident card, not by the staff of the municipality concerned. As a result, in order to prevent unauthorized issue or unlawful use of the resident card, it is necessary to positively determine that the person operating the automatic delivery machine who demands the issue of the resident card is the head or a relevent member of the household concerned.
According to the conventional automatic resident card delivery system described above, a magnetic card or IC card is used for identifying the user by entry of a password. In this method of user identification by an identification card, the resident card might be issued improperly if the identification card is acquired by a third party. Also, it would become necessary to deliver the identification card to all the residents of a particular municipality, thereby posing the problem of low reliability of system operation against improper issue or unlawful use of the resident card. JP-A- 52-50669 and JP-A-57-55468 disclose the related art.